Death of the Legends
by daughter of percabeth1999
Summary: He knew he was going to die. But that was the only way the rest could live. He sacrified his life to save the rest, forgetting that his love life was he himself...A one-shot on the death of our legends. Try reading. PLzzzz


Death of the Legends

They were born Heroes. They died Legends

– Daughter of Percabeth1999

**A/N- I AM NOT SURE WHY I AM WRITING THIS. MAYBE BECAUSE I READ TOO MAY OF THESE KIND OF STORIES. ANYWAYS, JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT IS. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

Thalia`s POV

"PERCY! NO!" I heard Annabeth scream. "No, no, no, no, no, no, Percy!" that was enough for me to think that he was hurt. I understood he was injured, maybe a little badly injured, but I knew he would be okay. Even if I wanted to go check on him, I couldn't. I was too busy fighting my part of the monster family. But the fight didn't last long. I thought Percy was injured. But boy was wrong…

All of a sudden, the monsters started running away. Till now they were like ants fighting for sugar, trying to catch me and kill me, but now they were running away from me as if they found out that I wasn't sugar but crystal salt.

Those were my thoughts before I saw their eyes. Their monstrous, evil eyes were filled with pure fear, all looking in my direction. But the point was, they weren't looking at me. They were looking at something behind me.

I turned around to find out what they saw that scared them so much. That`s when I saw the water. The layers of water on top of dead monsters that were slowly disintegrating into golden dust. The weird part, or should I say, the scary part was that the monster`s bodies were sunken, as if all the blood in their bodies was gone. Then the truth hit me. The layers of water. The sunken bodies. The eyes filled with fear. Annabeth screaming. It started to make sense. I looked past all the monsters. And there he was. He was surrounded by a greenish blue aura. Blessing of Poseidon. He eyes were sad as well as furious. I could see it from that distance. Then I noticed something under his leg. There was water and in the water I could see her figure struggling to break free. Her right hand was shaped into a pointed dagger like shape. She wasn't able to move much though. A little distance away from him was Annabeth, eyes wide screaming at him to stop whatever he was doing. Then I looked at her hands. They were on her stomach. Someone had stabbed her. She had stabbed her. And then it all made sense.

Gaia had stabbed Annabeth, by shape-shifting her hand like a dagger. Percy saw this. And NO ONE. Not even GAIA could escape Percy`s wrath when someone hurts Annabeth. And Gaia stabbed Annabeth. Of course this was happening. Percy went into a rage and he somehow defeated Gaia and placed her in that water so that it was easy for him to control her and was strangling her by pressing her neck with his leg, to make her unconscious. So that she would go back to sleep. And as his rage was not yet calmed but increased as he looked around the demigods who fell in battle, he was using his powers to its limits, and sucked out the water _inside_ the monsters. That was the reason there were layers of water on top of those dead beasts.

But as much as I know, Percy doesn`t have that much energy to do all of this at one. He needs to use all his energy to control Gaia. Then how is he able to suck water from the…Oh no he was using his life energy! He would die if he uses up his life energy! That`s why Annabeth was screaming and shouting at him to stop.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. "Annabeth! Go and stop him before it`s too late!" I screamed. That got Annabeth to her senses and she started running towards him. But she was still a little slow. She was hurt after all. I looked around for someone closer to Percy but the demigods were busy fighting the giants with their parent gods. I tried to run faster, if possible.

I looked again at Annabeth. She was running faster now. Actually faster than before. Faster than ever. Then I noticed her wound. There was a glob of water around it. I didn't need an Athenian brain to figure it out. Percy was healing her. He was doing his best to stop Gaia, was using his life energy to kill the monster army so that it was easy for us to kill the giants and still didn't forget about Annabeth. Not even for a second. Even the tiniest of scratches on her body were being healed. But why isn't he stopping her from coming close, if he wanted to kill the monsters? I looked behind. There were only a few monsters. Some demigods started running towards Percy. Even some of the hunters were. Then I looked at Percy`s feet. And there was Gaia. There was no water near his feet anymore. Gaia was slowly dissolving into the Earth. She was finally starting to get unconscious. And then, Gaia fell asleep. Just as she totally dissolved into the Earth, Annabeth tackled Percy, to stop him from concentrating on his power. But she was too late.

Tears filled my eyes. I rubbed them away. _No, Percy is still alive he didn't use all his energy, he will live. If we just give him ambrosia and nectar everything will be fine. It will be fine. It has to be fine! It has to!_ Those words sounded like the most horrid lies I ever thought, but I wouldn't accept it. He had to be okay. He was my friend. My cousin. My little brother. He was more to me than Luke. More to me than Nico. More to me than Jason. He had to live.

"Percy." Annabeth whispered. I ran to her side. There he was lying down on Annabeth`s lap. Even at Death`s embrace he was smiling. His eyes were happy and sad at the same time but they weren't furious anymore. They were filled with Love looking into Annabeth`s eyes. A silent tear ran escaped his eyes.

I immediately pulled out a little ambrosia from my pouch and tried to make him eat it. He ate a little and then looked at me. I couldn't look into his eyes. They were too much for me to bear. I started crying.

"You know the ambrosia won`t help, don't you?" he asked softly.

"Shut up. Just shut up. I will not let you die. You can`t die Percy, you can`t!" he smirked.

"I finally made Thalia Grace cry."

"Percy please. Don't go. Just stay awake till Apollo comes. Then everything will be alright."

"You know it won`t be alright. Why are you trying to push it?"

"It will! It….It has to…."

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy asked, turning towards Annabeth.

"Percy, Don't you dare sa-"

"Shhh. I have to. This time it`s my turn to speak and your turn to listen. Now listen. When I die-"

"Don't SAY THAT!" she screamed.

"-I want you to go tell my mom, I love her. Tell her I wanted to see her, but I couldn't. Tell her I am sorry. Tell her I miss her. Promise me you will. Promise me."

"I promise Percy, I promise."

"And Annabeth, Forget me."

"No, I won`t."

"You have to. You have to move on. Find someone much safe to roam with. Safer to live with. Safer to die with. A person who will Love you more than me. Who can protect you. Not someone like me. I can`t even protect myself. I don't know how I thought I could protect you." He gave out a small laugh. Even at that moment I never thought Annabeth could give Percy her intense glare.

"Perseus Jackson, don't you ever, EVER say those words to me again. Why do you think that you couldn't even protect yourself? Why don't you think that you protected everyone else? Why can`t you just shut up and accept the fact that I can`t and WON`T love another person? Why doesn't it just enter your stupid seaweed brain? Why don't you just accept the fact that I love you too much to love anyone else…" Tears welled up in her eyes. She slowly started whispering. "…Why don`t you just say you are going to stay alive. Why don't you just… just-" she was cut midsentence as Percy kissed her. I knew how Percy was feeling inside. Annabeth knew it too. Even Percy knew that we knew it. He just didn't want to show it. He was too stubborn. Inside, even he was scared he will lose us. He was worried about us. Even he didn't want to die. But he couldn't help it. He knew many more would die if he didn't do this. He knew he couldn't bear it. He knew he would throw everything on himself. Our lives were more important to him than his.

In that one kiss, I was sure Percy tried his best and put all of his love on Annabeth in that one kiss. They both knew that kiss wasn't enough to show how much they loved each other, but then again, they knew how much one loved the other.

"Annabeth, I am so sorry. So sorry. But just try moving on okay? Try for me. Remember, I will always be with you. Always. Just don't forget me. I am not saying this because I think you`ll forget me-"

"I know seaweed brain. You just don't trust Hera with our memories anymore. I know." She said with the slightest of a smile. I didn't know whether she was smiling at Percy`s humor or just because Percy`s words. Just then there were some flashes of lights and there were the gods and the demigods, surrounding us. Jason, Leo, Piper, Grover, Reyna and Nico ran towards us. Poseidon bent down and surrounded Percy`s body with water. "Apollo! Heal him!" He shouted. The Earth quaked. Some demigods fell to their knees. Poseidon was crying.

"my son…my dear son….my poor little son." He kept on muttering.

"Mom…" Percy whispered. He wanted his mom here. Annabeth got it too because as soon as Percy spoke she tuned to Hermes and spoke in the most demanding voice of hers that I ever heard. "Hermes. Get Sally Jackson here. NOW!" Hermes immediately vanished and came back in a few seconds, with Sally. As soon as she saw Percy, her eyes widened. She ran to his side.

"Percy? Oh gods! Percy! Oh no. Someone do something! Please!"

"Mom?"

"Percy!"

"I am sorry, I couldn't come to see you. I left you a message once though. I missed you mom. Missed you so much. Do you have any blue cookies?" he asked. If the situation was different, I would have laughed.

"My baby boy….help him someone. Please help. I beg you." She cried. Apollo`s face had no hope in it. This was it. We were too late.

"Dad." Percy croaked. He motioned Poseidon to come closer. He whispered something in his ears. More tears ran out of Poseidon`s eyes. He nodded "I am, a lot." He said and turned towards us.

"Everyone move a few steps back." He bellowed. We all did. Except Annabeth. She didn't move from her place. When Sally started to move, Percy caught her with his hands and whispered "you don't need to."

Poseidon`s POV

It was all my fault! I wasn't there with him! What have I done! If I was there! I could have been there. I could have stopped this. I could have saved him! I could have saved my son. My precious son. My little boy. My pride. My joy. My hope. My poor little boy.

When he asked me to come closer, I thought he would say it was my fault. Say I was the reason he died. But that was not it.

"Dad, you need to do me one last favor. I know I have asked you a lot but could I just spend some time alone with mom and Annabeth? Do something. I want to talk to them at my last moments." I was about to get up when he spoke again.

"And Dad?

"Hmm?"

"I am sorry if I didn't, but, Are you proud of me?" I couldn't hold it. Tears started flowing through my eyes. I thought he was going to hate me but here he was, Apologizing and asking me if I was proud of him. He didn't know how much I was. I just nodded and replied. "I am, a lot." I wanted to tell him how much I love him. How proud I was of him. How much he changed me. How much his behavior had affected the Gods. Changed them for good. I wanted to tell him all this but I knew there was no time.

Annabeth`s POV

As everyone moved back, A dome of water surrounded us. I don't know what was happening but I didn't care. I wanted to be here. Be with Percy. Just stay here as long as I could. Just by his side. Holding his hands. Feeling the warmth. I wanted it to be like this. I didn't want him to die. I wanted him by my side.

"Annabeth?"

"hmm?

"Are you still scared of spiders?"

"Maybe. Why?" why was he even talking about all that now?

"Simply. If Arachne is in Tartarus, there isn't anyone to direct the spiders, right?"

"Um….I guess."

"Good. You and mom go and talk to Zeus and Athena. As there is no leader for the spiders. Manipulate them and make a spider army. Then we will see how Spiderman is powerful" he said. I couldn't help but laugh at that. More than Laughing at his stupid idea, I laughed at the fact that how the Fates were playing with me. Making my life a joke.

"And mom?" Percy continued." I know you made blue cookies as a challenge, but if Paul puts up a challenge saying you can`t make green cookies, please don't make green cookies."

"And why is that?

"Paul is more intelligent then Gabe. There is a reason he said you can`t make green cookies. When we add green color to the mixture it will look like vomiting. I swear." He said as his face turned green. Then it hit me.

"Percy! You tried that in our cabin didn't you!? You tried making green cookies! It took us one whole day to clean up the mess and we thought the Stolls did it!"

"Percy! Bad manners!" Sally said. She was crying and smiling at the same time. Maybe she was having the same thoughts as I was having. Suddenly Percy`s hand started growing cold. I was pretty sure Percy understood what was happening. There was very little time left. I wanted to scream and do something. Pull the Fates here and stab them and punch them and shoot them and do something until they realize there mistake and make Percy alright. I wanted to cry but stopped when I felt Percy pressed my hand slightly. I looked into his eyed. They looked pale. The usually restless eyes were calm like the waves in the early morning. Such small waves that it almost looked like there were no waves at all. As if the sea was dead. Behind the happy and joyful eyes, there was sorrow and sadness. He gave a glance at his mother and I understood the message. 'don`t let her know there was no hope left`. I nodded. He kept on talking, trying to sound upbeat but how much ever he tried. He knew he couldn't do his best. Even at his very last moments, he was thinking about us. Not himself.

It was unfair. It took five years of near death experiences for us to know we loved each other. And when we finally get together, Hera has to come and ruin it. Almost after a year I meet him again just to fall into Tartarus. And when we finally come out of Tartarus, Gaia needs to wake up. And when Gaia falls asleep, here is Percy telling us goodbye. It wasn't fair. Even Silena and Bekendorf were together in Elysium. If Percy would die he would go to Elysium. But I would not. I couldn't save Percy from dying. I didn't deserve Elysium. I was supposed to be sent to the Fields of Punishment. But at least I would be in Percy`s world…

When Percy`s hand became really cold, with Sally`s help he slowly rested his head on her lap. He lay there for some time and his face had such a bright smile, it was as if this was what he wanted all his life. Stay with us. I almost thought he would suddenly get up saying he was alright and ready to fight. He then slowly tuned towards me. He motioned me to come close. As I came close, he held my hands tightly and closed his eyes.

Thalia`s POV

I didn't know what they were talking about inside the water dome. They were crying and laughing. It almost looked like they were laughing so badly that tears were rolling down their eyes. We knew better. It was all Percy`s doing. The only person who can make people laugh even when he is at the verge of dying. I couldn't help but smile remembering our quest to save Artemis. How much ever we told him, he never lost hope. He knew somewhere deep inside that she was alive. He held up the sky just to save us. He knew there was 99% chance that he would die. But still there was 1% chance he would survive. And so he did it. He held up the sky. I remember in the Titan war, how he leaded us. Knew what to do when and where. He did everything he could. When we all thought we would have a hopeless end, he just showed up with endless hope. So much hope and confidence. He trusted everyone. He knew what was to be done and never risked other`s lives. Always put his life in front of other`s. No wonder his fatal flaw was loyalty.

Percy lay down on his mother`s lap and held Annabeth`s hand. Annabeth kissed him lightly and slowly rested her head on Percy`s chest, smiling. After a minute or two Percy`s grip loosened on Annabeth`s hand.

"Percy!" Nico shouted. The water dome around them vanished. I ran to them.

"Percy, Percy! Get up!" Sally shouted. I ran to her side. "Percy get up! Annabeth! Look-" I tried to wake Annabeth up, but when I touched her , I coiled at the cold skin`s tough. I put my finger near her nose, but there was no warm air coming out. There was no air coming out. I did the same for Percy and the result was the same. Oh no… this was not happening. I was dreaming. Just another one of those scary dreams. I just need to wake up. I pinched myself hard. Nothing happened. Then I heard a laugh. I looked behind and saw Sally laughing. She was laughing really hard. Then she turned to us.

"It`s ok. They are not dead." She said trying to control her laughter. I looked at Nico confused but he just looked as confused as I was. Even Hades was confused.

"They aren`t?" I asked. I wanted to believe her. Badly.

"No they aren`t. Look at them. Do they look dead to you? They are just sleeping. They will wake up. Won`t they Poseidon?" he said looking at him. He didn't reply just stared at then with tears in his eyes.

"They just are having a good sleep. They will be alright and ready to fight tomorrow. They will wake up. They have to wake up. T-they hav-have to." She said before she started crying.

"My little children…..my poor little children….why them?...why always them?" she started sobbing.

I looked down at Percy and Annabeth and I couldn't help but smile. Annabeth lay on Percy`s chest, her hand in his. A smile plastered on their faces. They didn't care where they were or how they were. They just cared about the fact that they were together. With each other. Forever.

**A/N- SO, HOW WAS IT? NICE? AWESOME? BAD? PLZZ REVIEW. WILL BE WAITING! BYE…**


End file.
